Secret Life
by Sailor Jelena
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Serena Ainslie Marshal is the average day Hannah Montana. Secrete life some true friends, but when she needs a new piano man for the band and Edward is hired, what happens? DO sparks fly or drama erupt?


"PLEASE WELCOME SERENA AINSLIE MARSHAL!" Serena Ainslie Marshal was my stage name; I guess you could call it. My real name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella for short. Some might call me the modern day Hannah Montana. Except nobody knows I'm really Serena. I loved to sing it was my passion but I had one friend, Alice Barton. I had my manager Billy and my band. Emmett McCarty the drummer, Jasper Hale the lead guitar, Rosalie Hale the base. That's all. It's hard to find true friends when you're famous.

Boy I Can't Stand Your Heat  
Got Me Lying Awake  
I Haven't Eaten All Week  
Got Me Obsessing All Day  
Oh What You Done To Me  
Can't Stop Calling Your Name  
Check Me I'm Acting All Weird

[bridge:]  
All My Girls Say Boy I'm Totally Gone  
Acting Crazy I Don't Know What I'm On  
It's Not Easy Tryin'a Put On A Front  
Baby I'm Speechless I Don't Know What You've Done

[chorus:]  
Boy Whenever You Call My Stomach's In Bits  
I Can't Focus At All Your Got Me Twisted  
I Live For That Talk When You Call Me Your Chick  
Just So All The Girls Know I Gotcha For Keeps  
My Coolness Is Blown I Need My Fix  
In A Matter Of Days I'm Not Myself  
I'm All Over The Place I Get A Chick Fit  
When I Hear Your Name I Totally Flip

[2nd Verse:]  
Boy You're Too Hot For Me  
Can't Stop Melting Away  
When I See You I Can't Speak  
Switching When I See Your Face  
Acting Like I'm A Teen  
Waiting Outside Your Place  
Boy This Is Really Not Me

[bridge:]  
All My Girls Say Boy I'm Totally Gone...

[chorus]

[m8:]  
Completely Lost My Mind  
Something's Taken Over Me  
Boy You're One Of A Kind  
Just How A Man's S'posed To Be  
Acting Like I'm A Teen  
Calling You Every Day  
Boy This Is Really Not Me

[bridge:]  
All My Girls Say Boy I'm Totally Gone...

The only thing that keeps me going is the fans. I would hate to disappoint, but when it comes to Bella I'm a plain Jane.

"Another great performance Serena!" called Billy my manager.

"Thanks Billy, how's your son?" Billy had a son named Jacob I have never met him.

"Great, he's coming t meet us on our next stop." Great.

"Billy I need you to fire someone to play the piano."

"Okay, I'm guessing it's for a new song?"

"Yup, got anybody in mind?"

"Yeah I heard about a great pianist Edward Cullen, who recently quit his job."

"Sounds good find him, please." I gave him a small smile and was on my way.

I started to go back to my dressing room to change, when I was stopped by Alice.

"OH MY GOD! BEST SONG EVER!!!!"I knew there was a reason Alice was my best friend.

"Thanks Alice! Well I'm getting Billy to hire a piano man, lets hope he's cute." Alice could talk about boys non-stop even though she was dating Jasper for 7 months.

"Hopefully you two will hit it off." She nudged my shoulder. Everyone in the band had a girlfriend or boyfriend but me. Alice had Jasper, and Rosalie had Emmett. Me? Nobody.

"Alice I don't have time for love. Anyways music is my love!" While Alice gave me a lecture of you always have time for love. I thought what if he was cute, and he could play piano. Which is secretly my turn-on.

"Alice please stop talking I have one more song to sing, and you are giving me a head ache!"

"Well that was rude!" Yikes I shouldn't have said that.

"I'm sorry Alice, I'll make it up to. We can go on a huge shopping spree what do you say?" I hate to shop but I wanted to make it up to Alice she can be real sensitive.

"OMG YES!!!!!" I think I just made a huge mistake.

"FOR HER LAST SONG SERENA WILL BE SINGING 'REACH OUT'!!!"

From the minute that you walked right through the door  
Thoughts are racing in my mind, time to explore  
I tell my friends that I just gotta have him  
Don't look now, cause I see you staring at him

Tunnel vision had him locked on in my sight  
On a mission, for position by the end of the night  
It's like a prey, playin' games with the hunter  
Nowhere run boy, time to surrender

And all I need is to feel you  
All I want is to feel you

CHORUS:  
Reach out and touch me  
Before I go insane  
Reach out and touch me  
Boy don't you make me wait  
I'm a diamond and you're so on the money  
Reach out and touch me  
And all I need is to feel you  
Reach out and touch me

Like a prayer, your touch can take me there  
In my mind, you and me in a secret affair  
Oh boy you're killing me and you don't even know it  
Try to hold back but I can't control it

So, I'm steppin' to ya', skip the "How ya doin'?"  
Grab your hand and pull you closer to me yeah  
Out the door we're slippin', then we start to kissing  
Boy you're invited to my fan-ta-ta-sy

And all I need is to feel you  
All I want is to feel you

CHORUS:  
Reach out and touch me  
Before I go insane  
Reach out and touch me  
Boy don't you make me wait  
I'm a diamond and you're so on the money  
Reach out and touch me

All I want is to feel you  
Reach out and touch me

Baby can't you see how you're affecting me  
Baby sensual, physical, fantasy  
Maybe, fate brought the two of closer now  
Don't you wanna? Don't you wanna?  
Don't you wanna? Don't you wanna?  
Reach out and touch me

CHORUS:  
Reach out and touch me  
Before I go insane  
Reach out and touch me  
Boy don't you make me wait  
I'm a diamond and you're so on the money  
Reach out and touch me  
Reach out and touch me

Reach out and touch me  
Before I go insane  
Reach out and touch me  
Boy don't you make me wait  
I'm a diamond and you're so on the money  
Reach out and touch me

And all I need is to feel you  
Reach out and touch me


End file.
